WoLf
by GP Mihoshi
Summary: Quatre falls in love with a wolf-who turned into a human
1. The Wolf Appears

The grey/black wolf gently swereved , her green eyes staring forth as she stared into the storm, lightning crashed near by and she was frightened back, falling into a river as lightning striked it, leaving it nearly dead. As an old lady passed she frowned and touched the wolf.  
  
Please.. the wolf thought, let me live! The old woman pulled away and walked hom, muttering poor thing.  
  
The wolf sniffed, "I would do anything to live.." it said through mutters but the oldlady couldn't understand. She felt astrange sensation in her hind legs and it moved up and she felt stregth return to her. She climbed out and looked down at her feet, they were pale and long, like a humans, her legs were bare with no fur and she looked at her hands, she had thuimbs. She sat, shivering as she sat, damp and cold in the torm, her bare body vaulnarable to the rain. She didn't know how, everytime she tried she fell, so she cried. A 16-year old blonde boy came walking down the road, a trench coat drapped over his normal clothes and an umbrella in on hand, then he saw her, she had black hair with grey streaks, to her feet it looked, she was on the ground holding her legs, crying into them as she shivered in the rain, from the looks of it she had no clothes.  
  
He raised a brow and took his coat off, rushing over to her he sat and nudged her softly. She turned her green eyes. She was around his age. She looked at him and he pointed to the trench coat and drapped it over her shoulders and she put it on, and buttoned it up (with great trouble) as she had seen other humans do.  
  
" What happened?" he asked and she just widened her eyes and cried. He sighed and helped her up, walking her down to his house."Whats your name?" he asked. She was shooked, she understood him. She looked at him, not sure what to say, she could read human signs, and knew thier letters becuse of things scattered around her grandfathers den but she never understood thier speech.She also understood thier numbers and how they added, and things becuse she ment a dog before who told her about thier owners 'hoomiork'. He shoke his head, and pointed at himself, "Quatre Quuatre."  
  
"Kootray?" She said. He shook his head. "Quatre,' he repeated.  
  
"Quatre" she repeated.He nodded and she felt herself bare her teeth. But she wasn't mad, she was pleased, he did the same and she thought for a second that it must mean 'good' or 'happy' or something. She pointed at her self and said her own name, "Iris." He nodded and said, "Iris". He helped her take of the trench coat, looking away, not letting his eyes stray back to her vaulnarable body then he wuickly pulled a shirt over her head that served as a short dress that went down to her knees. He showed her the couch then went into his own room and took off h is clothes, putting on a pair of boxers. He layed down and fell asleep as Irirs stood up and walked silently into his room, she layed down with him and set her head down on his chest. He jered awake and sat up quickly, lookingdown at her he felt himself blush in suprise. Iris looked up and noticed his face turning slightly red and she didn't know why but she laughed and he layed back down. She slowly placed her head back down on his chest and they fell asleep. In the morning when they woke up Quatre called his sister.  
  
"Hello Sis?" he siad.  
  
"Yeah Quatre?" she asked.  
  
"I found this girl and shes really strange, she doesnt talk and I don't think she knows how to get dressed. She doesn't have any clothes and um I don't know what to do." Quatre said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there." she said. A few minutes later she showed up and took her into the bathroom, Quatre was already dressed and he told her he would come back in a minute after he got Trowa. When they came back she was still struggling with Iris' dress. When she finshed she smilled, "there, now you look nice."  
  
Iris looked down, annoyed at the clothes that hung off of her like fake- fur. "Come on,"she said and smilled slyly. "Quatre will like it, why don't you go show him." She had found that the girl had developed a liking, maybe a fondness, for her little brother, and that was fine with her becuse she wanted him to find a girlfriend, she didn't even know if he KISSED anyone yet. She opened the door and they both walked out, Iris looked at Quatre and smilled, something she was still not use to and Quatre smilled back.  
  
"You look nice Iris," he said and Iris felt herself turn red. She looked down at her feet, (she now had shoes on). Trowa came in and looked at her.  
  
"Hey Quatre," he said, "whos the girl." He said and smilled, walking over to her. She moved behind Quatre's sister, afraid of this new person.  
  
"Heh, she knows a weasle when she sees one," Quatre's sister laughed.  
  
"Your just mad cuz' I won't go out with you," he said.  
  
"Im the one who said no." she replied codly.She grabbed Iris by the hand and pulled her out, "Im taking Iris out to try and teach her to talk, anyway we don't want TROWA'S influence affecting her (oops' there I go bashing Trowa again'.) Iris waved bye to Quatre as she was pulled out the door. Trowa hung out with Quatre the rest of the day. When they came back Iris was speaking perfect English. "it was easy, she is a very quick learner. She KNEW how to write and all the letters so I just helped her learn the sounds and gave her a dictionary!" (I KNOW! Its totally un real, just let it pass! Okay! What was I SUPOSE to do spend the whole fic making her learn or pointing and stuff?) "Then we went shopping. She still isn't the best at putting clothes on so you might have to help her until she gets the hang of it," she added.  
  
"But- but shes a girl." Quatre said and looked at his sister. Trowa snikered and looked at the girl.  
  
"I'll take her," he said and Quatre looked at him.  
  
"No," Quatre said, "I can take care of it." Iris sat down next to Quatre, it seemed the more she learnded about humans the more this funny feeling in her stomache grew when she was near him. Trowa stood up and streached, "I think its time I left." he said and walked out. Shortly after his sister left to and they began to talk. "Where do you live?" he asked. "I live in the forest," she said, "I did live with my grandfather, but he died so I lived alone, avoiding the other wo- people." she said. "You used to be able to talk?" he asked.  
  
"N-no, my grandfather was deaf so we wrote to eachother," she said, she had made this story up in her head as an excuse. He shook his head and said, "Its geeting late," he said, avoiding her eyes. 


	2. Nose Bleeds

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Wufie::whines:: IM NOT IN THIS!  
  
Duo: Nor am I!?  
  
Heero: hmmnn?  
  
Trowa: heheh! ^.^ I am!  
  
All:::ponce on Trowa::  
  
Trowa: ACK! MY HAIR!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
She smilled and nodded, and started undressing right there. Quatre freaked and pulled the dress over her head before he could see any of her 'under garmets'.  
  
"No get ready for bed?" she asked.  
  
"N-n-not infront of me!" he said, trembling.She tilted her head.  
  
"But you helped me yester-night!" she said.  
  
"Its last night!" he said. He knew she knew he knew...err he knew she was speaking like that on purpose.  
  
"Sorry, " she said and she laughed, dancing past him.  
  
"Strange girl," he muttered, lucky she didn't end up with Trowa, he thought.  
  
(Trowa::smacks writter::: STOP MAKING ME THE PERVERT!))  
  
She went into his room and took her clothes off and she puts on *with great trouble* a blue shirt and blue pants that Quatre's sister helped her pick out.She danced back in and beamed up at Quatre.  
  
"Im dressed!"she said.  
  
"Uh.. I would teach you how to..take a shower...but uhmm your a a girl."  
  
"Oh a SHOWER! Okayz! Your sister told me how to take a shower," she said, "opps, she told me to make you teach me, uh..hehe?" Quatre felt a great stop in his heart, his own SISTER trying to hook HIM up with her?  
  
Iris stood there for a minute looking at him.  
  
"What is wrong Quatre?" she asked. He was about to choke out, "t-the nerve," but instead, "Im tierd" came out.He walked into his room and she asked, "Should I sleep on the couch?"  
  
"I don't care," he said as he yawned and changed his clothes. Iris thought for a moment.. trying to recall what it was his sister told her to do... she tilted her head... what was it then... the idea came to her...  
  
Wait, why am I supose to do this? she thought then remebered what Quatre's sister told her, "You know when Quatre's face turns pink slughtly? Doesn't that make you laugh? If you..." she started whispering and Irirs remebered what to do, this would be fun! she thought, like swimimg in a river fun! She didn't have to think about what to do, not like human do, she was a wolf, or she THOUGHT she was, and things came naturally to them. She walked in, and tilted her head,resting it on the doorway as she watched Quatre pull a blue night shirt on. He looked at the door way out of the corner of his eye and jumped.  
  
"I-i-iris! How long have you been there!?" he asked, jumping.  
  
"Not to long, "she said. He sighed, "You can't sneak up on me like that.. what if I were..were.." he said but was cut short as Iris took a few swift steps to him, just inches away from him as she played with a strand of her hair and said in an innocent tone she was told to speak in, "were what Quatre?" Quatre blushed again and felt dizzy as he felt his nose start to bleed.  
  
"Never..never mind Iris," he said, putting a hand over his face as he ran to the bathroom.  
  
Iris laughed a little and sat on his bed resting her head between her knees as she laughed. She shook her head and waied for Quatre to come back.  
  
Once Quatre got his nose bleed under control he threw the tissue in the trash and sighed, walkeing back into his room.  
  
Its even worse now that she can talk, he thought as he shook his head.  
  
He walked in and looked at her shyly as she sat on his bed. He satdown next to her and kept his eyes on the floor, when he felt her hand run down his back, then back up as she began playing with his hair.He felt the blood rush to his face again and felt dizzy as he closed his eyes and tried to block it out.  
  
Shes trying to get to you, he thought, don't react ..it will make it worse..  
  
She yawned and he looked to her, not meaning to and asked, "Do you really want to," he paused and swallowed the dizzy feeling, "sleep in here?"  
  
She nodded, a large smile on her face, "yes!" She said, in a sweet voice. He shivered and began to get under the covers, his eyes closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep as she did the same. He opened them a little later, realizing she was asleep he sighed and rolled over onto his back, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
He fell asleep shortly after, in the morning he woke up to the sound of running water and someone singing a song his sister was obssesed wirth..  
  
"L-is for the way you look at me,  
  
O is the only one I see,  
  
V is VERY very Extra-ordinary!  
  
E is even more than anyone that I adore and..."  
  
he stood and walked down the hall to the bathroom to see the door slightly ajar, inside he saw the slender outline of Iris in the shower, she was the one singing.  
  
OFCOURSE! My sister had to teach her that song, he thought as he stood outside and then felt dizzy, as he thought, she has an okay voice.. She came out, a towel wrapped around her and she passed Quatre and tapped him lightly on the nose as she sang. He snapped out of it and ran into the bathroom, grabbing tissue as his nose began to bleed and he almost passed out.  
  
"Ehhhh," he sighed as he splashed water on his face, he steped into the shower after he stripped off his clothes and turned on the water.  
  
"That girl...she'll be the death of me," he muttered. He pictured his sister laughing in the distance, shooting him a 'V' for victory and waving as she ran off. Its all her fault, he thought, if she hadn't have taught Iris all that...that stuff then maybe this wouldn't be happening!  
  
He washed off and walked out, picking a blue-green shirt and tan baggy pants as he got dressed.He walked out and Iris stped up to him, in a navy blue mini-skirt and and a white T-shirt. He looked at her and steped back, not sure if he should flee to the bathroom.  
  
"Umm, you look nice, Iris," he said. She laughed and spun around, twirling over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"You like it Quatre?" she asked. Quatre felt his shoulders tense as he forced agrin on his face and forced the dizzy feeling down. I have to get use to this! he told himself, If shes going to be staying with me- he cut off, since when had he decided to let her stay?  
  
"Ye-yes Iris I like it," he said and steped away. She laughed and steped back to, "Want to go for a walk in the woods?" she asked.  
  
"Umm.. Im not sure, I don't really go out much we could get lost, maybe later this afternoon... you know its cold right now. " he said.  
  
"Then lets go to a movie," she said, "your sister told me of a great one! Whats a romance?" she asked.  
  
Quatre felt sick.. going to a romance movie with Iris? How was he going to survive, but before he could awnser , Iris was leading him out by his hand. 


	3. The Wolf Inside

Quatre qalked down the street explaining what a 'movie' was.. then what a romance was.  
  
  
  
"Romanec is about two people who fall in love an-"  
  
"Love?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah! Ofcourse you KNOW about love right?" he said, a little confused.  
  
She thought for a minute.. then shook her head, saying, "I really have to go some where." She turned and walked away.  
  
"But wait! You don't know your way around the cit-" he started but she disapeared in the herds of people. Pushing her way through the crowd she walked out, still thinking. She came to the edge of the woods and herd a howl off in the distance. She understood it..  
  
"An old male, not to far off.." she said to herself and jogged in. Hours later Quatre sat at his house still waiting for Iris.  
  
He sat kicking a ball softly across the floor when his sister called.  
  
"Hello," he said. "Hey Quatre, its me," his sister responded.  
  
"Oh," he said, "I should have known, Iris can't use a phone.."  
  
"Huh? Why are you waiting for Iris?" she asked.  
  
"She ran off like an hour or two ago and she hasn't come back."  
  
"Ungh.. Well call me in another hour if shes not back and we'll go looking for her."  
  
He nodded, and hung up.  
  
Iris ran into the woods and stood at the end of a stream. She let out a small laugh as she ducked down and watched a fimillar wolf sniff the ground. She hadn't seen him in years, and he had gone blind a few seasons back. She stepped out and tried to conjur up a low call in her throat, it came half way through, when she began to cough. He looked up, sniffing the air and steped close sitting down and letting out a response from his akward jawline, letting out a small- yelp like call he could manage in old age, sounding out her name.  
  
She laughed and her jumped back, sniffing the air, going insane trying to locate the human smell but all he could find was hers.  
  
'Is..is there a human here?' he asked.  
  
She manged out a 'no' her voice begining to sore with the gruff noises she had to make. He nodded and did the rest of the talking, "Its been awhile, you know.' he sniffed the air, "and Its going to be sort.. Gon-ha you know, is looking for a mate for his son.. your almost that age, you know? You had best plan your production course and find someone you can trust to find you food you know. I will...talk later... A man is coming" he said and lept up. She was busy thinking, Im not THAT old, Im seasons away from adult life, Im still a young wol-, she stoped looking at her hands.  
  
She stood up, and watched him run and felt the hand touch her shoulder, a gruff voice laughing.  
  
"W-who is it?" she asked, as she heard a hog-like snort in the laughter. There was no response, but a ruff hand around her waist. She struggled to turn, looking into the face of a human.  
  
"W-who are you..." she asked and tried to push him off.  
  
"Young Ladies shouldn't be out so late alone.. oh no no no... what should I do with her...what should I do..." she heard him growl as he touched her leg with a rough hand. She pulled away and he went to grab her, she moved swiftly as the hand went for her shoulder, catching it in her teeth.  
  
He hollared as he felt her teeth dig into his skin. She felt the warm red liquid gush into her mouth, a taste she knew well, and she bit harder.  
  
"You-you fucking bitch," he said, kicking her off, she flew back and wiped her mouth of the blood, swallowing what got into her mouth.  
  
"There-is something seriously wrong with you," he said and walked over grabbing her by the neck. She kicked his feet out from under him and lunged at him, forgetting her human body and lunging at his throat.  
  
Quatre called his sister again. "Shes.. still not here."  
  
"Okay Quatre, Im coming over to meet you." she said.  
  
Iris tried to reach the neck as the man held her back, avoiding her bites as she felt a strange sensation in her teeth and hands, as she felt her side teeth curve lightly as they used to be and her nails grow stronger.  
  
"Wha-what are you some kind of vampire."  
  
She managed to let out a cry of rage, in her wolf tounge, and she felt the glee of killing again. She dug at the ground, trying to lunge to the neck, her eyes mad with the sensation of the blood on her tounge.  
  
She felt a hand hit her roughly against the head and she passed out. He stood up and glared, your- gonna pay for that," he growled and kicked her so she faced up and he kneeled laughing when he heard quick foot steps.  
  
"I heard it over here, sis! You don't think wolves got-" the voice called and got close and looked down at him as he was about to start 'punishing' Iris.  
  
Quatre stood a a foot away from Iris and the man, looking at Iris' swollen mouth, covered in blood.  
  
"W-what did you do to Iris," he hollared and stepped up, grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"I- I didn't do nutthin'" he said but Quatre threw him out of the way and he ran, afraind he would grow fangs like the last. Iris opened an eye as she felt a touch on her face. She felt the wolf in her wither and hide, she felt her teeth dull and lose the point as she looked at Quatre helplessly.  
  
"Iris," he mutterd and picked her up. His sister walked up and looked at her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked when they got back to his house.  
  
"I think someone was about to rape her." he said as he looked for a cut to cause so much blood loss.  
  
Iris lay, unconcious on his couch... she didn't move, except for the slight rise and fall of her chest. 


	4. Into the Hands of Another

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing  
  
(sorry if it took awhile, my computer shut down as I was writting and I lost everything)  
  
  
  
What am I?  
  
Human or wolf?  
  
And why am I tortured like this?  
  
I wish...you would help me.  
  
But I don't even know where I am...  
  
and I feel cold..  
  
Whats wrong with me?  
  
Iris thought as layed still in the living room..  
  
  
  
The doctor examined her..  
  
"Shes a little sick, a cold." he said. Quatre sighed in relive, glad it was nothing more. The doctor packed up and left. Hours later Iris woke up, trying to find where she was exactly.Quatre walked in and she looked at him. He smiled at her , staring in her eyes.  
  
Whats that strange look in her eye, he thought, Maybe its love, but...maybe I doubt it. She seems so lost..like a child. I wish I could help her but shes so diffrent from me. Shes so innocent, and she seems so helpless. I have to take care of her.. If we had gotten there any later...then what might have happend?  
  
He walked over to Iris, her face now clean, no more dry blood. Quatre had made sure to wipe it off before the doctor came. He touched a palm to the side of her face, feeling heat rise off her body into his cold hand. "Your still running a fever,"he said. She wasn't listening, she froze, feeling the soft palm on her face. She felt funny, her stomache danced a little. She felt like she was falling, but she didn't care. She lowered her eyes to the floor. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what.  
  
"You should go to bed," he said, "your sick. I'll bring you in some soup, okay?" She nodded, not sure what to say. She went to stand up and she felt faint, falling back onto the couch behind her. Quatre picked her up, looking down at her as she lay limp in his arms.  
  
"You should save your energy, I can carry you." he said. She felt helpless, a feeling she didn't really like, but she didn't mind. She rested her head on him and listened to the steady beat of his heart. He carefully carried her to the bedroom, setting her down lightly and covering her with a blanket. He left, walking to the kitchen. He came back a little later with soup and he gave it to her.  
  
She ate what she was given, even though it burned her tounge. She looked up at him once she finished, as he sat next to her on the bed, reading quietly.  
  
"Quatre?" she asked weakly, and he turned his attention to her. "Yes?" he asked softly.  
  
She wanted to say something, anything that might help him understand, or reasure her but she couldn't find the words. She shook her head, confused and he moved closer. "Is there something wrong," he asked. She looked at him, his eyes foucusing in on hers. She looks so afraid, he thought, I wish I could help her....  
  
He realized they were both leaning in, thier faces just inches away. What am I doing? Iris asked herself, as she closed her eyes, when a knock on the door interupted and Quatre sat up as the high voice rang out.  
  
"Quuuuuaaattttrrreeee," came Dorthy's voice from behind the door. He stood up, striding over to the door he sighed, opening the door the cheery blonde girl dashed in to hug him.  
  
Quatre sighed, "What is it now Dorthy?"  
  
"I wanted to see you again Quatre!" she said. Iris coughed and Dorthy glared from around Quatre's side to look at her. Suprised, expecting to see his sister she saw a young pale female she never saw before.  
  
'Ohh who is this Quatre?" Dorthy said, "a cousin?"  
  
"No, were not related," he said, pushing Dorthy off him. Now the blonde was fumming. "Then what, may I ask, is she doing in your bed," she said a little cruely.  
  
"Shes sick and Im taking care of her, " he said.  
  
"Shes not your girlfriend is she? I thought I was the only one for you," she said.  
  
"No, its not like that." he said, thinking they were well out of Iris' hearing range, "shes just a friend. Anyway you and I, we never were together."  
  
Iris sat, listening to it all, she had good hearing all her life, why should she stop just because shes a human. She frowned a little, just friends, she didn't know why it upset her but it did. She felt a little hurt, she layed down, not wanting to listen any longer.  
  
Quatre some how got rid of Dorthy and came back in smiling at her as she stared blankly up at him. He sat next to her, and placed a hand on hers, trying to recover the moment they were sharing. She felt angry.. after he admits they're just friends he goes and acts like hes..hes more to her! What WAS more then friends? she asked herself, it must be love, she thought. She pulled her hand away. He looked confused, "Wh-whats wrong Iris?" he asked. She didn't respond, she just stood up, it seemed so clear for a minute, the minute before he said those damn words. He stood up, standing infront of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can tell me," he said. She looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his. He closed his eyes, without thinking and kissed her. Iris pushed him off and grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"I heard you Quatre, don't think I didn't! Were just friends remeber!?" she hollared, pushing him out of the way, she ran to the door, opening it, and running out, leaving Quatre shocked.  
  
She ran blindly outside, not knowing exactly where she was going and how long she could keep this pace.  
  
She slowed, feeling faint, she wanted to find someone, anyone she knew. She felt ready to collapse, falling to her knees she stood as rain drenched her already freezing body. The was a strange shaking sound, as an old lady walked down the road. She opened her eyes, staring at her as she passed, the woman muttered 'poor thing,' as she passed, and she began to feel a strange sensation in her head, she felt dizzy as she fainted, her face touching the cold ground. The wolf escaping again.  
  
It all stoped once she heard a fimillar voice..  
  
"Iris? You okay?" it came as she opened her eyes to look up.  
  
Quatre sat at home, he had run out looking for her. It figures Dorthy would come and mess things up again. He picked up the phone, dialing Trowa's number.  
  
"Hello Trowa." he said.  
  
"Oh hi Quatre," he said, looking back at Iris' frozen body that lay on his bed.  
  
"Trowa, can I come over?" he asked, "I need to talk."  
  
"Uhh.. I don't think thats a good idea, I have company," he said, he would find out what happened when Iris woke up.. 


	5. Iris' First Date

Iris woke, hoping it was just a dream. She opened her eyes, smelling a strange scent she never smelt before. She looked around and realized it came from the next room.She stood up and looked in. Trowa was putting on some sort of funny smelling water. He was dressed in a green shirt and jeans with a long blue jean trench coat over it. He turned to her. " 'ello Iris," he said, "feeling better?" She nodded. He walked over to her and spun took her hand, spinning her around once as if they were dancing.  
  
"Want to go to dinner with me?" he asked. "Goto dinner??" she questioned.  
  
"You know like a date," he said. "A date??" she asked, still confused.  
  
"Yeah, its where a couple go out in public together," he said,"you've never been on a date?" "No.." she said. "Then I'll be your first," he said, "we should get you something to wear."  
  
She nodded, not as afraid of him as before, they walked out and to his car. He took her to a large building with a lot of people and rooms inside. She was over whelmed with diffrent scents as she entered. Bitter smells of flowers and herbs seemed to linger around one room with strange bottles in it, she didn't care for this place at all, but she asked anyway.  
  
"what is this place?"  
  
"Heh, Its a mall, Its a big shop, with some other shops in it. Never been to a mall either? God.." he said. He showed her around, and taught her how alot of the stuff worked.  
  
It was early evening when they got home. Iris got changed into a light blue dress Trowa said would look good on her, it ended an inch or two above the knee...a little short in Iris' opinion, but she didn't mind because spending time with Trowa helped her keep her mind of Quatre.  
  
Later when they were at the reastruant....  
  
Iris and Trowa walked in to the large reastrunt with a ballroom floor in the middle, they sat twords the back, on the oppisite end of Dorthy who sat with a preoccupied blondish brunette who sat staring at a boy with persin blue eyes.  
  
If there is something between her and my Quatre... I should end it right now... she thought and turned to the girl, "hey Relena can I borrow your phone?" Relena nodded and pushed a pink cell phone across the table to her.  
  
She dialed Quatre's number.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Oh hey Quatre! Listen are you looking for Iris maybe?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yes...Dorthy I am... "he said, "how did you know."  
  
"Well Quatre.... I know where she is.." she said and gave Quatre the location of the reastraunt.  
  
He thanked her, hanging up the phone. "Opps..." Dorthy said, "forgot to tell him shes with Trowa..." She smilled. Quatre, although usually calm, can get quite upset when he's put on the spot. If he has no time to think it. By suprising him, hes most likely to lose his cool and freak, causing some trouble..  
  
Quatre walked into the reastraunt to see Trowa dancing with a girl in a blue dress, her hairpushed back neatly behind her ears, all except for her bangs, a light blue headband seperated them. Quatre didn't regonize her at first until her got closer. He jogged up and stoped, seeing it was Iris. "Trowa..?" he said and steped back. Iris and Trowa looked at him, a little suprised. "Oh hello.. Quatre..." Trowa said.  
  
Quatre balled his fists at his side, trying to calm down, her looked up and socked Trowa in the jaw. Trowa jumped back in suprice, holding his jaw as he looked at him.  
  
"W-hat was that for," he asked.  
  
"Stay away from Iris!" he growled. Trowa blinked, "Quatre..?" he said, a little shocked.  
  
Quatre was about to attack again when Iris steped in the way.  
  
"I can date who I want, Quatre, Trowa didn't kidnap me or anything." she said.  
  
"You don't know what kind of guy he is, " Quatre said, his voice a little calmer.  
  
"Why do you care anyway!?" she said and pointed an acusing finger at him.  
  
Quatre paused, but she didn't wait for an awnser, she grabbed Trowa's hand and pulled him out after he payed the deskclerk. Quatre sighed and looked in the corner to see Dorthy laughing deviously.  
  
He shook his head and ran out, seeing them just before they pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
He left too, heading to his sisters, muttering about needing someone to talk to.  
  
  
  
Trwa drived through the woods as Iris fell asleep in the passanger seat. He grinned, slowing enoughj so he could reach over and lightly pull her over to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++===================================================++++++++++  
  
SO what did you think? 0.0 Im running low on ideas If you have any suggestions please tell me, well, I'll see ya'll next timeI guess. 


	6. Saren and Frey

Iris woke up and looked around as Trowa came in and smilled. Kneeling by the couch where she laid he rushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and ran a finger down the side of her face, trying to get her intrest. Iris yawned and sat up.  
  
"So what will we be doing today, Trowa," she said.  
  
" I thought we would stay in for the day, "he said and sat by her, "Hopefully Quatre's calmed down...:  
  
Iris nodded and stood up. "I think I'll go take a shower!" she said and walked into his bathroom.  
  
He nodded and walked into his bedroom to change his clothes. Iris walked out after changing her own clothes.  
  
She walked out and yawned when someone knocked on the door. Trowa awnserd it.  
  
"Oh..hello..." he said.  
  
"Hello Trowa.." Quatre's sister said sharply and pushed past him. "wheres Iris?"  
  
"Iris?" he asked. Iris walked out and looked at her.  
  
"Im right here," Iris said. Quatre's sister walked over quickly and smilled.  
  
"Iris you had me worried sick! Quatre too... Come on, I'll wake you back ho- " she said but was cut off by Iris.  
  
"What do you mean take me back?" she asked sharply.  
  
"UHNN! TO QUATRE'S," the girl groaned and stomped her foot.  
  
"I don't want to go back," Iris said.  
  
"You gonna go! Don't ruin my plans," she said.  
  
"Plans? Hnn!I will not go back," Iris said and shook her head.  
  
"Are you openly defying me!?" she roared.  
  
"Yes," Iris replied.  
  
"I'll tell you what... If you tell me five things Quatre told you that made your heart tell you to leave, making me tell you to go back.. I won't make you go back, you have one chance." Quatre's sister said and folded her arms.  
  
"What? Hn? I -dont-under..." Iris started but Quatre's sister smilled triumphantly, "Im not repeating it! You have ten seconds!"  
  
Iris tried to figure it out, Quatre's sister counted down from 10, Trowa keeping out of it.  
  
" Times up!" Quatre's sister said and dragged her out by the wrist.  
  
"unn... bye Iris..." Trowa said and waved.  
  
"What just happened?" a small girl asked as she looke around the corner, her large blue eyes blinking slowly as she watched Quatre's sister drag Iris off. "That word problem thingy was easilly solved!" the girl said, and spun around once, she shook her head, her short black hair bouncing up with each turn.  
  
" We should help her, Saren! (Sar-in)" the girl addressed to another short girl behing her, her long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail.  
  
"I guess." she said, trying to figure out what Quatre's sister said still, "Tell her fives things the heart said to leave what Quat.. or was it.." Saren said.  
  
"It was easy, all you had to do was listen to the first set of words she said and ignore the rest! She said, tell me five reasons you left, that was all!" the other girl siad as she laughed, "Simple!"  
  
"Maybe for you, Frey," she said. Frey laughed and signaled a 'victory sign' to her friend. Trowa looked at the two, who had somehow managed to turn up instantly and jumped back. "Who are you!" he demanded, reaching for his gun.  
  
"Im Frey!"  
  
"Names Sarin!"  
  
"Uhn... they names Trowa..its nice to meet you.." he said and Saren jumped up, clinging to his neck as she crooned. "OHH Thats so sweeeet! Its nice to meet you too!"  
  
"HEY! Don't forget the mission at hand here." Frey said.  
  
"Get your little friend off of me!" He yelled.  
  
They both growled. "LITTLE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN LITTLE!" Saren yelled in his ear.  
  
"ACK! Sorry.. why don't you come inside?" he asked. They nodded and followed him inside.  
  
"I just gotta make a few calls," he said and grabbed the phone, calling Duo, Wufei, and Heero.They showed up in a few minutes and looked at the strange girls as they sat in the floor and grinned at them.  
  
"Are they dolls?" Duo whispered to Trowa, "cause they're kind of creepy."  
  
"No they're alive... they're just kids..." whispered back.  
  
"Evil kids..." Duo said and looked at them.  
  
"Talk to them Maxwell," Wufei barked.  
  
"No! Why don't you?" Duo whinned.  
  
"I don't talk to weaklings..." Wufei said a little too loudly.  
  
"HEY! WERE NOT WEAK!" Frey hollared.  
  
"Don't make us beat you up, sir," Saren added.  
  
"Children like you, beat ME up?" he said.  
  
"Children!" Frey said as she jumped up,she charged at Wufei, coming only to his waist and started to frail her arms about. It didn't hurt much. Wufei reached down and grabbed her arm pulling her up he held her inches away from his face and her eyes glinted deviously as she looked at him.  
  
"Settle down child.." he growled.  
  
She motioned with her free hand for him to move closer to her, "Can I tell you something?" she asked innocently. He shrugged and leaned in closer to her. She whispered in his ear, "Don't call me child... your getting on my nerves.." Before he could respond he felt her teeth dig into his ear and he let go of her arm in suprise and left her suspeneded in the air, hanging from his bleeding ear lobe.  
  
"GET HER OFF!" he yelled as Duo fell over laughing. Heero shook his head and Trowa smilled sadly.  
  
"COWARDS! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" he shouted.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Duo said as he stood up and walked over to them , he began to tickle her sides and she bursted out laughing, letting go of Wufei's ear. He caught her and she grinned again as she wipped the small amount of blood away from her mouth.  
  
Duo blinked and looked at Wufei as he held a rag to his ear.  
  
Trowa sighed and introduced everyone.  
  
"We are looking for a Quatre!" Saren said.  
  
"Oh.. Trowa could take you there.." Duo said.  
  
"N-no I-" Trowa started but Saren jumped up and hugged him around the neck again.  
  
"You could," she said and he sighed, "Yes.. I could."  
  
They arrived at Quatre's house a little later. Quatre was outside thinking as Trowa steped out. Saren and Frey faded and reapeared on the roof, hanging thier feet off the roof.  
  
"Umm Quatre.." Trowa said and walked up to him. He growled and looked at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Quatre said.  
  
"WATCH OUT! ITS A BLONDE FLAMING BALL OF RAGE!" Saren yelled and Quatre looked up at them in suprise.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry it took so long! 


	7. Plushies!

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing! O.o  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
Frey and Saren laughed, as Quatre looked at them.  
  
"Umm, Hello, do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"No were here for Iris." Saren stated flatly.  
  
"Take us to her or you'll perish." Frey said.  
  
Quatre nodded, "No need to get violent, follow me." he said and the two jumped off the roof. Frey followed Quatre as Saren dragged Trowa in behing them. "Iris..." Quatre whimpered as the girl sat, staring at her feet, sitting straight up with a stone cold face.  
  
"Hnn." she said. "Y-you have visitors," he said. Iris looked up to see Trowa and two little girls. She stood up, "Trowa? You came to help me?" she said.  
  
"N-no I brought these two girls because they wanted to come see you." he said. Quatre looked back at him, and raised a brow.  
  
"We're here to help you," Saren said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll get you out of here if you want.." Frey said, "So far no one will find you!"  
  
"R-really," she asked, having second thoughts, she looked at Quatre. Do I really want to leave? she asked herself, and looked back at the two girls standing infront of Trowa, looking at her closely.  
  
"Saren and I have to talk.." Frey said and pulled Saren back into a corner.  
  
"We can't take her away," Frey said, " I think she likes the blonde.."  
  
"We took an assingment, we HAVE to," Saren said. "  
  
"We can still help her.." Frey said, "Just in other ways."  
  
"Okay, "Saren said, "How?"  
  
"We could get her new clothes..."  
  
"And a new hair style..."  
  
"And teach her some things."  
  
Trowa looked at the twop as they talked. "What weird little girls.." he said. they both looked up, glaring at him. "How many times do we have to tell you.." Frey said. "And were not weird!" Saren added.  
  
"We happen to be the guardians of the forest, we just take these child-like forms because mist people are threatend by our real ones.." Frey said as Saren nodded. "Hnnn. May we see them?" Trowa asked.  
  
"When the time comes.." Frey said, "Were taking Iris out. Give us some money." Quatre looked at them and shook his head. "If you plan on taking Iris away.." he said. "NO! We want to goto the mall." Saren said, "You can drive us there if you'd like." Saren started talking on and on to distract them as Frey reached into Quatre's back pocket, taking out his wallet she got out his credit-card and hid it, oputting the wallet back in his pocket.  
  
"I guess.." he said. "We don't need any money, I have some." Frey said as they ran out to Quatre's car.  
  
"Okay.." Quatre said as Iris was drug out by one of the girls.  
  
He drove them to the mall, and they told him they would call when they wanted to come home.  
  
"Lets get her some new clothes first." Frey said as they walked into a store with loud music playing inside it. Iris covered her ears and growled gently as it shattered her ear drums.  
  
"Lets see.." Frey said, ".. are you sure this is the kind of stuff that blonde kid would like? I mean, if we dress her in this, he'll probally be frightened..." She looked at the black shirt with the blue chibi- vampire on it.  
  
"Well were gonna try diffrent things," Saren said, grabbing the shirt and a pair of baggy light blue jeans," Anyway YOUR the on who likes this style of clothes.' Frey nodded, grabbing a spike collar, "Does that mean we have to goto.." Frey said and Saren nodded happily.  
  
They stood outside a brightly colored shop with cute plushie animals and flashing lights.  
  
Frey shuddered as Saren dragged her inside. Iris looked around as one of the lights flashed in her eyes.  
  
"...? What is this?" she asked. "This is moi kinda store!" Saren said and picked up a soft plush animal, cuddling it, "Look Frey!" "NOO! Get it away! Im alergic! I'll break out in hives!" she said and tried to get away, "I can't breath! Lemme ouutt!"  
  
They picked out a light baby-blue tank top and black cut off shorts. "Lemme.... out.." Frey cried, passing out on the floor, "can't... breath..."  
  
"Now to get your hair cut!" Saren said and dragged the half-alive Frey out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
They passed the man who had tried to rape Iris in the woods, he looked at her and growled, following them.  
  
'she can't attack me in a public place' he thought, 'and the only people with her are them little kids.'  
  
He was either stupid, or reeeeealllly mad, but he decided he would get his revenge on her.He walked up behind her as the kids bickered about where they were going to get her hair cut.  
  
He put a hand over her mouth and her eyes widdened. He took out a knife and pressed it to the back of her neck, concealing it under her hair so noone would see. "Walk," he commanded, "and don't make a noise." He dropped his hand and they started walking, the knife always touching the back of her neck. Frey and Saren looked back. "IRIS!" they shouted and a burst of black and pink smoke erupted and two woman, one in black robes with black hair to her chin and cold grey eyes, the other with pink robes and long brown hair in a french braid. "Call Quatre, tell him what happened," The black haired one said as she charged after them through the befuddled crowd.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Quatre pulled up in his car as a woman in pink robes walked out. "QUATRE! Iris was kidnapped!" she yelled.  
  
"W-who are you?" he said. 


	8. Kidnapped

Iris growled as she tried to break free of the ropes he put her in when she saw a woman running up. The man looked at her and growled, grabbing a gun from the back seat.  
  
Iris tried to warn whoever it was, but he had duck-taped her mouth shut. "Go Away!" he called to the woman in the robes, she stopped and called back, "I have a question to aske you." she said. "I ain't got no awnser to no damm question, so get your outta here." he yelled. "I think you'll have the awnser!" she called and started walking over to him, she came close. "Okay, tell me..." she pointed to Iris, "What do you plan on doing with my friend here?" He glared and pointed the gun at her chest. "If ya don't back-oup right now..." he said, "Im gonna havt'a shoot ya!" "Im sorry, your English ain't the bwest Sir." she mocked. He pulled the trigger, sending her flying back. She lay still, not even a slight rise or fall of the chest.  
  
He picked up the body so the police wouldn't find it and put it next to Iris in the trunk. Iris tried not to look into the dazed eyes of the woman he just shot, but it was hard, she couldn't move, she couldn't even reach up to close them. They drove, hitting a few bumps, making Iris hit her head against the lid of the trunk. She tried to yell out so someone would hear her but she was knocked unconcious.  
  
----------------~------------  
  
Frey kneeled by the car in pain, holding her chest. "S-s-s-ssshes gone." She muttered.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but whos gone?" Quatre asked. "My sister.. Shes been shot.. I can feel it.." she said and bursted into tears, "it burns.. I feel it." "Miss?" he said. "Its Saren! YOU KNOW! Saren the one who took IRIS to the mall!" she said.  
  
"Saren? Why are you all... grown up?" he said. "Our.. I mean my.. my real form. This is it. But Frey! Shes gone." She muttered, "Iris has been kidnapped.." she said, "And Frey is gone..." Quatre looked at her , "Who took her?" he asked. She meekly pointed at a red beat up car. "There..." she said and Quatre let her in, taking off after the car.  
  
The man lost Quatre, for a little, just enough time to drop off the unwanted body. He opened the trunk and took out the woman in black robes, tossing her in the river. She floated into the rapids, her body disappearing from view.  
  
He got back in the car and drove slowly, until he saw the bright yellow car pull behind him. He looked, regonizing the driver as the boy in the park. He blinked and drove a little faster, turning several times before deciding the boy WAS following him. He turned, loosing them behind trees, turning off road he drove on to another road, escaping them.  
  
-----------~---------  
  
"Err where is he?" he said, "Can't you locate him?" He turned to Saren but she was knocked out. 


	9. ...

~-~-~-~  
  
I've done some thinking and I have decided that Frey will be alive, and maybe the two peoples should be paired with two of the gundam piolts, you vote, because Im not sure. Don't worry, the fic is still revolving around Iris/Quatre!  
  
~-~-~  
  
Frey floated down the river, weakly breathing as she felt hands under her arms and she was lifted out of the water. "Who is this..?" Wufei said and looked at the young women. Then he noticed the burning hole in her chest and jumped back.  
  
"H-how can she still be breathing?" he said. He looked at her as she weakly lifted her head and tried to say something, but passed out. He picked her up and carried her inside.  
  
--------  
  
Iris sat in the back of the car. She tossed with every bump and turn, still knocked out. The car stopped, and the man walked out, picking her up. He walked to the old house. He stumbled across the floor avoiding the broked boars here and there and setting her on the couch. He grinned, slapping her across the face she let out a small shout and glared at him. "W-where am I?" she said.  
  
"Ya' don't halvta' worry bout' that none.. ya'll just halvft'a worry boot' if Im' gonna let'cha stay alive." he said.  
  
She sat up, and looked around, he jumped back, afraid of her movements. "No' don't'cha grow fangs like you did the last time." he warned, grabbing his gun. She stood up, and looked at him. "I-m sorry for what I did to you in the park, but you should not have attacked me." she said. "I didn't do nuttin! You attacked me!" he defended.  
  
--------  
  
Frey woke up, looking around her eyes widened when they meant the brown set above her. She kicked her feet violently. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM IRIS YOU RAT BASTARD!" she yelled and her foot came incontact with the mans head. "OWW! Watch out woman!" he growled. She sat up. "Ohhh.... its you..' she said. "Me? What do you mean me?" I've never meant you in my life!" he said. "I was the girl who bit your ear." she said and pointed at his bandaged up ear, "but I don't have TIME for that right now." she said and jumped up, running out the door. "W-where is she going?" Wufei said and blinked as he held his taped up ear.  
  
Frey ran until she reached Quatres house, the flesh slowly regrowing across the hole in her chest. "ERR.. Im going to get that man!" she growled and ran into the house. "Q-MAN!? SAREN?" she said, breathing hard. Quatre walked up. "Frey?" he asked. She let out a weak nod and collapsed on the floor. 


	10. Broken

Wolf  
  
GP Mihoshi  
  
------  
  
Mihoshi-sama: UH ^_^;; so sorry for leaving for that LONG time, but Ima try and update more. My style might have 'matured' more, so don't fret if you notice a diffrence in the charries or the movement. of the plot.  
  
-----  
  
It was a horriable pain, that took hold of Iris' body. The long silver prod the man held in his hands stung into her side, emmiting a volt of electricty that pained the young wolf-girl so bad she could barley breathe, let alone beg for mercy.  
  
Soon, everyting was going black.  
  
----------  
  
"Frey.."  
  
Frey was still unconsicous, lying on the couch, as Quatre shook her. Trying to call her from her sleep became almost hopless. Saren stared at him, feeling helpless. She had always been a Guardian, before, she never took shape of child or adult human. Void of all feeling she had never been in love, as it seems only humans can. How could she comfort Quatre when she knew nothing of how he was feeling?  
  
It took only two lengthy steps for the brunette to reach the couch that Frey was lying on. A long arm wrapped around Quatre's waist and pulled him away.  
  
"It will do no good," Trowa whispered, "I don't know if she'll ever wake up."  
  
Wufei was suprisingly quiet as he stand in the corner of the room, watching the sleeping ebony haired Guardian.  
  
"How are we going to find Iris?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I can do it.." Saren asked, the once light hearted girl, now stared solemly at Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"You can?" Quatre asked, staring at her in awe.  
  
"D-Do you really love Iris?" Saren asked. Quatre nodded. In a few short steps Saren was standing next to her sister. Her hand passed over Freys stomache and began to glow a faint green.  
  
Her mouth opened as she quietly whispered quick words to the unconcious girl.  
  
'Guardian of the Forest. My Twin star, sacrifice your life and power to me.' The silver hilt of a dagger began to rise from the stomache of the sleeping Guardian and Saren took it in her hand, pulling it out as Frey began to fade away. Long robes were replaced by leaves and the girl's body slowly decreased to rose petals. Those to began to fade until only a willow seed was left.  
  
Thrusting the dagger through her own gut she quickly took Quatre's hand and pressed it against her forehead.  
  
"Now quickly. Watch with keen eyes, for I can only show you the way once." she said. Quatre nodded, though he did not understand. The others watched in awe, to confused to speak.  
  
Suddenly Quatres vision was maured by someone elses, as he saw the road to the mall follow one further down the lane and into the forest to a small, beat up shack of a house. Entering the house it followed downstairs and into the basement where the kidnapper was beating Iris with a cow prodder.  
  
Quatre cried out, reaching for the man in his rage when suddenly it faded and when he saw once again with eyes of his own, Iris had fallen, and she too, had become the seeds of a Willow. Quatre grabbed the gun laying on the table and ran for his car, taking no time to explain.  
  
Fasted then you could say, "HEYLOOKATTHENERDYBLONDEDUDERUNNINGUPTHESTAIRSOFTHENASTYOLDHOUSE!!" a couple of hundred times, Quatre was on his way to the basement, gun in hand.  
  
The kidnapper payed no attention to the arival of his new guest. Or atleast he didn't until he got pistol whipped in the back of the head and fell unconcious to the floor. Scrambling to pick up his unconcious love, he made his way out of the house.All feelings revenge replaced by concern for his young wolf friend.  
  
Placing her in his car she began to awaken. "Quatre." she muttered.  
  
"Iris?" he said, taking her hand.  
  
"Quatre. I see it all now. Im not meant to live this way. "  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, concerend.  
  
"Im not human. I can't be." Iris muttered, tears running down her scuffed and dirty face. "Im a wolf."  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, now panicing, beliving that perhaps the beating the man insued on his delicate Iris may have inflicted brain damage as well.  
  
"Im afraid Im going to have to leave you. You're very dear.. but I can't help it.. " Iris whispered as a faint glow took hold of her body and she began to change. During the middle of this, the half animal, half human forced it's way past Quatre and made its way to the words. When Quatre turned to look for Iris, all he saw were the black hindquatres of the wolf escaping into the woods.  
  
Then a sharp blow to the head and everything went black. 


End file.
